


Lucifer’s First Creation

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, caring!lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: Demons weren’t the first human souls that had been corrupted by Lucifer. They were just his attempt and recreating what his father believed you were. You were not evil. You were pure. You were the first human soul, Lucifer had ever tried to fix. And you were ripped away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble from my tumblr @cammi-writes

“Who is Y/n?” Jack asked out of no where.

Everyone looked towards him.

“Who?” Sam and Dean asked.

But Castiel stared at Lucifer. Lucifer stared at Jack for a few minutes. The anger he was feeling was obvious, but if anyone looked deeper into his eyes, they could see the pain.

“Tell him Castiel. Tell him about how dad killed that innocent girl” Lucifer laughed bitterly.

“She was not innocent Lucifer” Castiel spoke up.

“She did nothing wrong. Her only crime was associating with me” He glared at Castiel. “She didn’t even understand why she was getting stabbed in the chest by a god she worshipped”

“Woah. Chuck killed a human girl?” Sam asked.

“She wasn’t human” Castiel sighed. “He changed her soul. Just like a demon”

“She wasn’t a demon. She wasn’t one of those mindless animals” Lucifer seethed.

“So what? She was your girlfriend?” Dean asked.

“Shut up. She wasn’t dangerous. She just took my side. She only trusted me”

“Bow down to humanity” Lucifer laughed bitterly. “Then he goes and slaughters a better version”

Lucifer left the library and everyone watched until he slammed the door shut.

“I’ve never seen him that emotional” Mary spoke up.

“That was emotional?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Lucifer wasn’t always this… evil. The mark had changed him but it couldn’t make him lose his sense of caring. He still cared about his brothers. And Y/n… Y/n was the last straw. She was the reason he fell. Heaven believed that she was too powerful. Nobody knew how he morphed a human soul into something that… strong. Michael and Raphael convinced us all that she was evil” Castiel explained.

“And what happened?” Sam asked.

“One day when Lucifer wasn’t with her, God sent a few angels to pick her up. She went with them willingly because she didn’t know what was happening” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “They told Lucifer to kill her and he would be forgiven for what he did. He refused and she was killed by God”

“She didn’t do anything wrong though” Mary furrowed her eyebrows.

“I know” Cas frowned.

“So were they….-”

“Together?” Dean asked for Sam.

“I-”

“There was rumors” Lucifer answered. “Only because she was killed defending me to my brothers”

“So you two never-”

“Don’t speak about her like that” Lucifer hissed. “Why did you ask about her?”

“Because I feel her” Jack frowned.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“She’s alive, Lucifer” Jack said.

“That’s impossible” Lucifer stared at Jack. “Unless…”

“She was released with the leviathans” Castiel sighed.

“That was 5 years ago. Why wouldn’t she come find me?” Lucifer frowned.

“Why would she?” Mary said and the brothers snickered.

“We have to find her” Lucifer ignored the Winchesters.

“She could help us against Michael” Castiel agreed.

“She might also want to kill all of us” Dean spoke up.

“Wouldn’t she have tried something already?” Jack asked.

“We have to try” Mary sighed. “She’s probably scared and alone. I know what it’s like to come back from the dead and not know the world I was returning to”

“Fine” Dean sighed and grabbed the keys to the Impala. “Where to, kid?”


	2. Finding Her

“So get this. 5 years ago some hikers found a girl on the side of the same river Cas exploded in. She had a large wound on her chest and was in a coma for 3 weeks. When she woke up she had no idea who she was or how she ended up in the river or how she got the wound” Sam read an article to the rest of the people occupying the vehicle.

“Do they have a picture?” Mary asked through the speaker-phone. She was in the car behind the Impala.

“Yeah. Uh, Lucifer is this Y/n?” Sam lifted the tablet up so Lucifer could get a better view.

It was you. Your e/c eyes were the same as Lucifer had remembered. Your curly h/c hair was a little longer but it was you.

“That is Y/n” Castiel said when Lucifer didn’t speak.

“Here” Jack said as Dean drove past a dirt road. “Go back”

Dean reversed and turned down the dirt road. It lead into a collection of tents and cars.

“What is this place?” Mary asked as everyone got out the car.

“Excuse me? Where are we?” Sam asked a woman sitting at a table.

“This is the Jerrisville Art Festival” The woman smiled.

“So Satan’s girlfriend is at an art festival” Dean snorted.

“I’m gonna-”

“Lucifer don’t” Castiel stopped Lucifer from attacking Dean. “Can you sense which tent she’s in Jack?”

“No… I can only tell that she’s here” Jack frowned.

“Then let’s find her” Mary said and everyone started searching the large festival for you.

2 hours later everyone met back up at the center of the festival. None of them had found you.

“I don’t get why we can’t find her. This place isn’t that big” Lucifer growled.

“I bet anyone 20 bucks that she’s in there” Dean gestured to the darker looking tent filled with a group of women dressed in black.

“Excuse me? Have you seen this woman?” The group walked towards the women.

“Uh yeah” One of the women nod.

“Told ya” Dean snorted. “Can we talk to her?”

The woman raised her eyebrow and pointed at something behind them. They turned around and couldn’t believe whay they saw.

“I’m so sorry!” You gasped as you knocked into a young man, dropping all of your paints and brushes.

“It’s okay” The man furrowed his eyebrows and stared at you as you collected your things.

“Is your name Y/n?” He asked.

“I- Do I know you?” You smiled. His eyes looked quite familiar.

“My name is Jack. My friends and I have been searching for you” Jack said.

“You have? Did you guys know me before the accident?” You asked as a group of people walked up.

“The accident?” A man in a trench coat asked.

“Yeah, about 5 years ago I washed up on the side of a river. Apparently there was some explosion a few miles up the river and they thought that I had been in the vicinity. I can’t remember anything from before then. But you two look very familiar” You pointed at the man in the trench coat and the blonde haired man.

“Y/n?” The blonde haired man stared at you.

“Is that my name? I could never remember it. I’ve been going by Eden lately” You smiled.


End file.
